Bro? Enemy!
by shin.pumpkin
Summary: THIS IS PUMPKIN ITE!/ Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Kibum, sepasang kakak beradik yang tidak pernah akur seumur hidup mereka. Persaudaraan mereka semakin memburuk saat sorang lelaki manis bernama Sungmin datang ke kehidupan mereka, apalagi rencana konyol kedua orang tua mereka yang membuat keduanya semakin kewalahan. Penasaran? Check this out!/ KyuMin – Brothership!KyuBum– Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

Waktu menunjukan pukul 07.30 saat Kibum keluar dari kamar mandinya. Aroma buah-buahan segar seketika itu pula menguar dari tubuhnya dan menyebar bebas memenuhi kamar berukuran sedang tersebut. Sepasang kakinya melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya. Mengambil satu stel seragam berwarna coklat dari dalamnya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya tubuhnya yang proposional untuk umurnya itu terbalut sempurna oleh seragam tersebut. Setelahnya ia patut tubuhnya dicermin. Merapihkan surai hitamnya dengan sisir hitam miliknya, dan tak lupa pula ia semprotkan body spray pada tubuhnya hingga kini ia benar-benar wangi, rapih, dan nampak tampan seperti sang ayah.

"Kau memang sangatlah tampan Cho Kibum!" ucapnya dengan senyum penuh kepuasan yang tersungging di bibirnya.

'Ceklek'

"Ugh… uhuk-uhuk… ya! Bocah! Kau menggunakan parfume berapa botol hah?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar Kibum sontak terbatuk-batuk—dengan berlebihan. Membuat Kibum mendengus kesal dan dengan tidak-sopan-nya ia lempar sisir hitam yang ia gunakan untuk menyisir rambutnya hingga kini sisir tersebut melayang bebas dan—

'Duagh!'

—tepat mengenai kening sang adik.

"YA! KAU! AISH, EOMMA JIDATKU MERAH NIIH~"

.

.

**BRO? ENEMY!**

Cho Kyuhyun – Kim Kibum – Lee Sungmin

Rated T | Brothership/Romance/Humor | Length Twoshoot

Alternate Universe – Out Of Character – typo(s) – Shounen-ai – Bad diction and bored description

A/N: hello guys! By the way, ini fic request-an Reni eonnie yang udah lama banget minta dibikin fic brothership!KyuBum dan malah aku keyeup (?) di laptop hahaha. Semoga suka dan maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, enJOY!

.

.

Suasana pagi dikediaman keluarga Cho hari itu nampak menegangkan seperti biasa. Dimana sang putra sulung mereka yang tampan dan berkharisma namun sayang dikaruniai tubuh yang kurang tinggi, dan si bungsu yang tampan dengan kesan slengean yang kental dan dikaruniai tubuh yang tinggi namun kurang berisi itu kini tengah saling melempar tatapan sinis satu sama lain. Dengan kedua tangan mereka yang masing-masing menggenggam satu pisau dan satu garpu membuat keadaan semakin mencekam saja. Melihat hal itu, Heechul—ibu dari kedua anak tersebut—dengan segera melempar dua majalah fashionnya yang dengan suksesnya menggeplak masing-masing dari kepala anak-anaknya tersebut.

"Auch! Ya! Eomma sudah bosan hidup eoh!" Heechul yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun seketika geram. Dengan mata yang melotot ia tatap nyalang satu-persatu anaknya. Membuat keduanya sontak menciut dan menundukan kepala.

"YA! KALIAN YANG BOSAN HIDUP! CEPAT MAKAN SARAPAN KALIAN SEBELUM AKU MELEMPAR KOMPOR KESAYANGANKU TEPAT KE KEPALA KALIAN!" dan dengan itu kedua Cho bersaudara tersebut memakan dengan lahap makanan mereka.

.

.

"Dasar pendek, jika tidak mengingat dia kakak ku, sudah kuhabisi dia," sungut Kyuhyun dengan mata yang mendelik tajam kearah kakaknya—Cho Kibum—yang nampak tenang-tenang saja dengan tatapan yang fokus kearah jalanan dihadapannya.

"Tidak perlu menghabiskan tenagamu hanya untuk mengabisiku, Cho KyupabboHyun. Lagipula bentuk tubuhku sudah cukup proposional walaupun pendek, tidak sepertimu yang tinggi dan bertumbuh lembek tanpa abs seperti itu." Kyuhyun menggeram kesal saat mendengar ucapan sang kakak yang terdengar sangat tenang namun benar-benar menusuk tersebut. Jika tidak mengingat mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil, mungkin sudah ia kuliti tubuh pendek itu hingga menyisakan tulang belulang saja.

"Kau fikir tubuhmu itu proposional huh? Jika bukan karena Siwon Hyung, aku yakin kau tidak akan mau merubah penampilanmu hingga menjadi seperti sekarang!"

Deg

Skakmat.

Kibum seketika mematung. Ia yang sedari tadi tenang kini nampak tegang. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar mengeratkan diri pada setir mobilnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa bahwa ucapannya tadi benar-benar salah sontak terdiam dan merutuki kebodohannya. "Bagaimana bisa aku mengungkit hal itu lagi? Aish," monolognya dalam hati.

Perlahan senyum sinis melengkung di bibir merah Kibum. Dengan remeh ia tatap sang adik lalu meraih tas ranselnya dan mengenakannya dengan anggun.

"Yeah kau memang benar, jika bukan karena pria sialan itu, aku tidak akan seperti ini sekarang. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku, Kyu."

BRUG

Kibum membanting pintu mobilnya lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Mianhae hyung, jeongmal."

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor bangunan kelas dua. Berjalan santai dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana dan lubang telinga yang di sumpal oleh sepasang earphone berwarna putih tulang. Biasanya di setiap fanfiction, saat-saat inilah dimana si tokoh utama cerita mendapatkan tatapan kagum dari setiap orang yang dilewatinya. Namun lain ceritanya jika orang yang tengah berjalan itu adalah Kyuhyun. Bukannya mendapat tatapan kagum, justru tatapan ngerilah yang ia dapatkan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Walaupun tak sedikit jugasih yang menatapnya kagum.

"KYUHYUUUUUN! YUUUHUUUU! DO YOU ME HEAR?" teriakan yang membuat bising telinga itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menikmati lantunan lagu dari earphone langsung drop down. Dengan garang ia tatap pria berambut hitam yang kini tengah tersenyum aneh dihadapannya.

'Pletak'

"Selamat pagi Cho!"

"Aish! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku huh?" Donghae hanya tertawa senang melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar lucu menurutnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang kini semakin menekuk wajahnya pertanda bahwa ia sangat kesal karena diperlakukan dengan sangat tidak enak di pagi yang seharusnya indah ini. Ya ampun, author ini ngetik apa -_-

"Spesies amis sialan! Sudah menjitak ku, lalu berteriak tidak jelas, dan apa tadi? Do you me hear? Hey! Nilai bahas inggrismu ini masih buruk ya hyung? Seharusnya kau ikut kursus dengan lebih baik lagi!" kini berganti Donghae yang menekuk wajahnya kesal. Dia benar-benar tidak terima jika ada orang yang mengkritik bahasa inggrisnya. Mulut-mulut dia, kenapa orang-orang ribet sekali?

"Memangnya kenapa huh? False little-little no what-what kan?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo saat mendengar ucapan ajaib Donghae. Merasa bahwa hal tersebut tidaklah penting, dengan segera ia pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang kini masih mengoceh karena kesal di tinggal Kyuhyun. Ah yasudahlah, biarkan mereka dengan kehidupan mereka sendiri.

.

.

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Para siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya dan berbondong-bondong menuju kantin sekolah tersebut. Beberapa anak yang tidak terlalu suka dengan suasana kantin yang ramai memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan menyibukan diri dengan tumpukan buku-buku disana. Sedangkan beberapa anak lainnya yang malah pergi ke kantin apalagi ke perpustakaan memutuskan untuk bermain basket atau sekedar nongkrong di koridor kelas untuk memakan bekal dan surfing internet menggunakan hotspot sekolah.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua tokoh utama kita? Mari kita lihat apa yang tengah dilakukan Cho Kibum.

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, Cho Kibum, memilih untuk pergi ke Kantin bersama sahabatnya, Kim Ryeowook. Mengingat tadi pagi ia tidak bisa menikmati sarapannya karena menanggung murka sang ibu. Akhirnya waktu yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk membaca buku kini ia pasrahkan untuk menikmati sepiring makanan di Kantin sekolahnya. Ryeowook yang mendengar tawaran menggiurkan dari sahabatnya pun seketika mengiyakan dan tanpa membuang waktu dengan segera menyeret lelaki itu kearah Kantin sekolah. Oh ayolah, ini adalah hal yang langka, you know?

"Jadi, kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang mentraktirmu hari ini. Hitung-hitung perayaan karena akhirnya Cho Kibum mau juga pergi ke Kantin sekolah kita." Kibum hanya melirik Ryeowook sekilas lalu kembali tenggelam dalam permainan di handphonenya.

"Aku makan apapun, jadi terserah kau mau pesan apa, asal jangan ada apelnya." Ryeowook hanya tersenyum remeh lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kibum.

"Katanya makan apapun, tapi jangan ada apelnya, dasar sok jaim," gumam Ryeowook lalu dengan segera memesankan makanan untuk keduanya.

Baik, mari kita tinggalkan Kibum dengan handphonenya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

Di salah satu sudut di Kantin tersebutlah Kyuhyun berada. Ia kini tengah terduduk di kursinya bersama dengan tiga orang kawanannya. Sebut sajalah mereka Kyuline, dengan Changmin, Minho, dan Jonghyun sebagai anggotanya. Apa mereka nge-gank? Oh tentu saja tidak, memangnya kau fikir ini apa? Sinetron? -_-

"Kalian mau pesan apa? Biar aku dan Minho yang memesannya," tawar Jonghyun pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah battle starcraft di laptop masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang memang sedang serius-seriusnya hanya menjawab 'terserah', sedangkan Changmin yang memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa makanan, dengan segera meminimize gamenya dan menyebutkan berbagai macam makanan yang dia inginkan. Oh tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, anak yang satu ini makannya memang banyak kok.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar ya! Kajja!" Jonghyun dan Minho pun meninggalkan kedua maniak game itu dimeja mereka. Suara nyaring dari tekanan mouse dan keyboard yang di tekan berulang-ulang dalam tempo yang cepat membuat beberapa siswa yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya merasa terganggu dan bahkan tak segan membanting gelas mereka—sebagai bentuk kekesalan pada kedua lelaki tersebut. Namun sayangnya, usaha itu tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Bukannya sadar, mereka malah semakin gencar menekan tombol-tombol tersebut, bahkan mereka tak segan-segan untuk memperkeras volume laptop mereka hingga kini semakin terganggulah orang-orang yang duduk di sekitar mereka. Oh kasian sekali mereka harus mendapat meja yang dekat dengan meja Kyuline~

Hingga akhirnya sebuah bayangan seorang lelaki yang berdiri tepat di samping Kyuhyun berhasil membuat lelaki itu menghentikan permainannya. Tentu saja karena dia merasa terganggu dengan bayangan yang menghalangi layar laptopnya tersebut.

"Aish, bisakah kau menying—"

"—kir." Kyuhyun terpaku saat kedua matanya bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata indah milik lelaki manis dihadapannya. Manis? Yeah, kau harus tahu betapa manisnya lelaki tersebut. Dengan kulit seputih susu, hidung bangir yang berlekuk indah, pipi chubby yang menggemaskan, dan bibir pinkish yang kini tengah melengkungkan sebuah senyuman yang tentu saja menambah kadar kemanisan lelaki tersebut.

"Mi-mianhae, tapi apa benar kau yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" suara lembut yang menyapa indra pendengaran Kyuhyun seketika menyadarkannya dari lamunan sesaatnya. Dengan sengaja ia tebar senyuma cassanova nya lalu menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan lembut. Memasang mode 'memikat' agar lelaki ini terjerat kedalam pesonanya.

"Ada apa manis? Ada yang bisa abang bantu?" lelaki manis dihadapannya hanya terkekeh pelan lalu menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan yang dibalut dengan kertas kado biru dengan pita pink diatasnya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin percaya diri bahwa lelaki dihadapannya pasti adalah salah satu penggemarnya.

"Hahaha, aku hanya ingin menitipkan ini, tolong berikan pada **kakak**mu ya, bilang padanya kalau Lee Sungmin dari kelas 3-C adalah **fans** beratnya."

JLEGERRRRR

Senyum manis yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun pasang diwajahnya luntur seketika. Sungguh rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat seseorang yang baru saja kau incar malah menyukai orang lain. Namun Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun, rasanya tidak elit jika dia harus melampiaskan amarahnya di depan gebetan barunya. Lagipula lelaki bernama Sungmin ini cuma ngefans kan? Belum jatuh cinta? Jadi dia masih punya banyak kesempatan!

"Ba-baiklah hyung, akan aku sampaikan pada Kibum hyung."

"Jeongmalyo? Ah, kamsahabnida Kyuhyun-ssi, kau memang yang terbaik! Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, anyeong!" Sungmin pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan langkah kaki yang bersemangat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini hanya bisa menatap miris bingkisan yang berada ditangannya.

"Baru juga ngeceng, langsung di harkosin, sial amat. Hah, sialan kau hyung!" dan dengan kesal ia lempar bingkisan tersebut kesembarang tempat. Mengabaikan tatapan heran Changmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya.

"Dasar aneh."

.

.

"Eomma, aku pulang~" Kyuhyun meletakan sepatunya kebagian rak yang kosong lalu mengganti alas kakinya dengan sandal rumahnya. Heechul yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam pun hanya menyahuti Kyuhyun sekilas dari arah dapur lalu kembali tenggelam dalam kesibukannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang memang sudah sangat lelah memilih untuk segera pergi ke kamarnya dan beristirahat dengan tenang di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga—mengingat kamarnya dan Kibum berada di lantai dua. Namun baru saja ia akan memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, pintu coklat dengan tulisan 'don't distrub' dibagian depan malah membuatnya terdiam. Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa diketuknya pintu tersebut hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan sosok sang kakak yang menatap dingin kepadanya.

"Ada apa? Jika kau ingin mencari komikmu, sudah kukembalikan semuanya tadi siang." Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan lalu membuka resleting ranselnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink dari dalamnya.

"Ini, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Kyuhyun menyodorkan benda tersebut pada Kibum. Membuat lelaki itu mengernyit heran dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh hyung, bingkisan ini aku dapat dari fansmu. Dia menitipkannya padaku dan sebagai lelaki yang gentle juga bertanggungjawab tentu saja aku menyampaikannya padamu." Kibum hanya manggut-manggut lalu mengambil bingkisan tersebut.

"Hmm oke, ucapkan terima kasih pada fans rahasiaku itu ya." Kibum pun berniat kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dan hendak menutup pintu. Namun urung karena tangan Kyuhyun menjegal pintu kamarnya, membuatnya mengernyit heran dan seketika menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Mianhae, tidak seharusnya tadi pagi aku membahas hal itu dan membuatmu kembali mengingatnya. Mianhae hyung, jinjjayo." Kibum tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja." Kyuhyun yang melihat senyum Kibum pun menyeringai.

"Tapi kau jangan salah dulu, kalau soal tubuhmu yang pendek itu, aku memang sengaja kok. Sudahya adikmu yang tampan ini mau mandi dulu, dadah hyung pendek~" dan Kyuhyun pun dengan segera pergi dari kamar Kibum. Meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya bisa terbengong di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Bagus, bocah tengik itu mengerjaiku lagi, sial!"

.

.

"KIBUM HYUNG! KAU TARUH DIMANA KASET PRO EVOLUTION KU?" suara teriakan Kyuhyun mengawali pagi hari yang indah ini. Membuat Heechul yang sedang mencuci piring terkejut dan hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas di genggamannya dan membuat Hangeng—ayah Cho bersaudara—tersedak kopi panasnya. Bisa dibayangkan kan? Betapa menggelegarnya teriakan Cho Kyuhyun -_-

"MANA KUTAHU? MEMANGNYA AKU BAPAKMU?" sahutan yang tak kalah kerasnya terdengar dari kamar Kibum dan membuat Hangeng hampir saja kembali tersedak kopinya.

"SETIDAKNYA WALAUPUN KAU BUKAN BAPAK KU, TETAP SAJA KAU YANG KEMARIN MEMINJAM KASET PSKU, CHO KIPABBOBUM!"

"YA! AKU YANG BAPAKMU, KAU MAU APA CHO KIBUM? CHO KYUHYUN?" kedua Cho bersaudara itu seketika terdiam saat mendengar teriakan sang ayah dari lantai bawah. Sedangkan Hangeng yang sudah meledak-ledak kini tengah di tenangkan oleh istri cantiknya.

"Sabar Hannie, kau tahu bukan jika anak-anakmu memang seperti itu," rayu Heechul seraya mengusap-usap lembut dada Hangeng. Mencoba menenangkan sang suami dari emosinya.

"Haah~ aku bisa mati karena darah tinggi jika mereka begini terus setiap hari." Heechul yang mendengar hal itu seketika terdiam. Membuat Hangeng mengernyit heran karenanya.

"Kenapa Chullie?" bukannya menjawab, eh istrinya malah menyeringai sekarang.

"Aku sepertinya tahu harus melakukan apa, dan akan kupastikan mereka benar-benar jera setelahnya, kukuku~"

Dan tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Hangeng meremang setelahnya.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun sangat bahagia. Kenapa? Karena kemarin Ayahnya baru saja membelikannya sebuah sepeda motor sport untuknya. Warnanya biru tua metalik, lampunya banyak, bodinya mantap, pokoknya motor sportnya benar-benar keren. Tapi bukan hal-hal itu yang membuatnya bahagia, ia bahagia karena…

…ia tidak perlu lagi berangkat sekolah menggunakan mobil Kibum sekarang. Juga tidak perlu menghabiskan tenaga untuk bertengkar dengan Kibum dipagi hari. Apalagi menurutnya menggunakan motor bisa lebih menghemat waktu, karena dia bisa menyelip kesana kemari dengan mudahnya.

"Eomma, anak ganteng mau berangkat duluya, jangan kangen~" Kyuhyun pun mengecup pipi ibunya lalu beralih membungkuk hormat kepada ayahnya. Lalu pada Kibum? Tentu saja tidak melakukan apa-apa, kau pikir anak setan yang satu ini mau mencium pipi putih sang kakak? Oh-tidak-bisa~

"Oke, hati-hati ya nak. Jangan mengebut saat berkendara~" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam lalu dengan segera pergi keluar rumah. Setelah memakai sepatunya ia berjalan kearah garasi rumahnya lalu dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan motor sport barunya. Karena memang dasarnya baru, jadi tampilannya pun masih kinclong. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa berkaca pada bodinya.

"Oke baby, mari kita membelah jalanan Seoul~" dan tak berapa lama. Motor biru metalik itu pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cho dengan menyisakan kepulan asap kenal pot yang dengan naasnya mengenai wajah si sulung Cho, siapa lagi kalo bukan Cho Kibum?

"Uhuk… uhuk… dasar norak!"

.

.

"Woohoo! Kyu! Your motorcycle is so cool, oh my god sun!" lengkingan cempreng Junsu sukses membuat beberapa siswa yang melewati mereka menatap aneh kearah keduanya. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit malu saat ditatap dengan tatapan tidak mengenakan oleh orang-orang tersebut.

"Jangan norak hyung, motorku memang keren, aku tahu itu. Sudahlah, ayo masuk kelas." Dengan ogah-ogahan Kyuhyun seret tubuh Junsu agar menjauh dari motornya. Bukannya gimana-gimana, hanya saja Kyuhyun sedikit risih saat Junsu menatap kagum motornya dan mencolek-colek body motornya. Ayolah, motonya ini masih baru, barang gress!

"Aish, dasar pelit!" Junsu pun dengan kasar menepis tangan Kyuhyun pada lengannya lalu berjalan dengan cepat hingga kini ia berada jauh di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menggendikan bahu acuh saat melihat sikap aneh Junsu. Dengan santai ia berjalan kearah kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan beragam tatapan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Namun sosok lelaki manis yang tempo hari membuatnya berdebar kini tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Lelaki itu nampak asyik berbincang dengan kedua temannya, sesekali ia tertawa saat ada salah satu dari temannya melontarkan lelucon-lelucon yang menggelitik perut. Dan jess~ seperti ada aliran air segar, suasana disekeliling Kyuhyun terasa sangat sejuk saat melihat tawa manis dari lelaki tersebut. Oh tidak, ia benar-benar sudah gila sepertinya.

"Ah! Hey, Kyuhyun-ssi!"

OH-MY-GOD!

Lelaki itu kini melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun dan bahkan memanggil namanya! Dengan sedikit canggung Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu membalas lambaian tangan itu. Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia jadi serba kaku begini.

Lelaki manis itu—Sungmin—berjalan menghampirinya lalu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tubuh lelaki itu memang tidak terlalu tinggi. Membuat Kyuhyun harus sedikit menunduk karenanya.

"Anyeong Kyuhyun-ssi, kau baru datang ya?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum gugup lalu mengangguk.

"Yy—ya, aku baru saja datang. Kau sendiri hyung?"

"Aku sudah dari tadi disekolah, soalnya hari ini aku dapat tugas piket jadi datang diawal." Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu terdiam. Ia tatap wajah Sungmin lekat, mengagumi kecantikan paras lelaki tersebut yang bahkan nampak sangat terawat. Tidak seperti dirinya yang berjerawat namun tetap saja tampan ^^

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana? Apa hadiahku sudah kau berikan pada Kibum?"

JLEGEEERRR

Lagi-lagi, pedang petir Zeus menyambarnya. Membuatnya mendadak galau dan bahkan enggan untuk tersenyum pada Sungmin. Namun prinsip 'selama janur belum melengkung, masih bisa kutikung' membuat Kyuhyun kembali memasang senyum khas cassanova nya. Ia harus berusaha, pokoknya selama janur belum melengkung, maka Kyuhyun akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menikung fans kakaknya tersebut.

"Tentu saja sudah, aku tidak mungkin melanggar janjiku yang telah mengiyakan permintaanmu." Sungmin tersenyum cerah. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu meletakannya tepat di dada. Membuat Kyuhyun seketika terkejut karena sentuhan kulit halus Sungmin pada tangannya.

"Gomapta Kyuhyun-ssi, jeongmal! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa terimakasihku padamu, ah~ jika nanti Kibum-ssi menjawab surat cintaku dan menerimanya, kau adalah orang yang akan aku traktir pertama kali kok! Sekali lagi, terimakasih!"

JLEGEEER

JLEGEEERRR

JLEGEEEEERRRRRRR

DUAAAR

"Jadi, kau menyukai kakak ku ya?"

"Eh? Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku jadi fansnya kalo aku tidak menyukainya. Ah ani! Aku bahkan mencintainya ^^" Hancur sudah pertahanan Kyuhyun. Senyum yang sedari tadi ia pertahankan kini benar-benar luntur tak bersisa (?). Ia seharusnya tahu jika fans pasti mencintai idolanya, begitu pula dengan Sungmin yang sudah pasti mencintai Kibum. Dan kini, saat mendengar kalau Sungmin yang menyatakan cintanya duluan membuatnya langsung patah hati. Bukan hanya karena perasaan sepihaknya yang tidak mungkin terbalaskan, tapi juga karena rasa sepihak Sungmin pada kakaknya yang sudah pasti tidak akan terbalaskan juga. Dia tahu benar siapa yang di cintai kakaknya, dan rasanya tidak akan mungkin jika kakak nya mau menerima lelaki manis ini menjadi kekasihnya.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sungmin lalu mengusap rambut lelaki manis itu dengan lembut. Membuat Sungmin menatap heran kearahnya.

"Kusarankan lebih baik kau berhenti, sebelum kau sakit hati nantinya. Jaa hyung, aku ke kelas duluan ya. Pay~" Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih setia terdiam ditempatnya. Tak berapa lama hingga akhirnya Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Menatap nanar punggung tegap Kyuhyun yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

"A-apa maksudnya? Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Hello-hello /dance with taemin/

OKE,gue bawa fic requestan dari Reni noona, wohoo ^^)9

Ide cerita punya Reni noona, aku cuma nambahin dan mengembangkannya. Jadi kalau kalian suka dengan ceritanya, berikan pujian pada Reni noona ya, karena dia yang punya idenya, hehe

By the way, seharusnya ini oneshoot. Tapi karena kepanjangan jadi aku potong dan dijadiin Two shoot. Aku cuma takut yang baca jadi cape aja, soalnya panjangnya lumayan. Jadi kalau gada halangan mungkin bakal aku post besok lanjutannya. Semoga kalian suka, kritik dan bash is free! Tapi pake bahasa yang sopan ya ^^

Ini udah di publish di wp, cuma pengen share disini aja, abis ffn nya sepi ff kyumin sih :(

chapter dua akan di publish bersama-sama di sini maupun wp~

Last but not least, review juseyoooooooooo :3


	2. End

Changmin hanya bisa menatap heran Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi setia dengan aksi bungkamnya. Lelaki yang biasanya berisik dan selalu mencari masalah itu kini terdiam dengan wajah yang benar-benar menunjukan bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras. Dan sialnya, hari ini Jonghyun dan Minho sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan klub mereka masing-masing, sehingga dengan sangat terpaksa hari ini Changmin harus menemani lelaki dengan wajah macam orang patah hati tersebut.

"OH AYOLAH CHO KYUHYUN, JANGAN HANYA DIAM DAN KATAKANLAH SESUATU AGAR AKU TENANG!" Kyuhyun seketika terlonjak dari kursinya. Serius, dia benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar lengkingan Changmin yang terbilang tidak biasa itu. Oyeah, semua orang pun tahu bagaimana 'tinggi' nya suara seorang Shim Changmin. Dan bisa kau bayangkan sendiri bagaimana nyaringnya lengkingan lelaki itu.

"Aish, kau mau membuatku tuli huh? Bicara dengan berbisik pun aku masih bisa mendengar, tidak perlu berteriak!" Kyuhyun yang kesal pun akhirnya balik membentak Changmin. Membuat lelaki itu semakin geram karenanya.

"Aku tidak akan berteriak jika, KAU TIDAK MEN-CUEKI-KU MACAM TADI, NEO PABBOYA!" Kyuhyun mendelik kesal ke arah Changmin karena dikatai bodoh oleh makhluk kelewat tinggi tersebut. Dengan kasar di raihnya handphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih setia melongo di mejanya.

"Aish, bocah sialan itu kenapa -_-"

.

.

**BRO? ENEMY! (LAST PART)**

Cho Kyuhyun – Kim Kibum – Lee Sungmin

Rated T | Brothership/Romance/Humor | Length Twoshoot

**WRITTEN BY PUMPKIN ITE**

Alternate Universe – Out Of Character – typo(s) – Shounen-ai – Bad diction and bored description

A/N: Jangan gebukin ite karena ngaret banget update ini ff! abis dompet disita dan modem dengan sialnya malah abis pulsanya, jadi terfaksa pake f aku harus nunggu sampe dompet dibalikin dan jreeeng~ akhirnya bisa update deh hehe, semoga puas dan enjoy!^^

.

.

Ini sudah terhitung hari ke-tiga semenjak terakhir kali ia bicara dengan Sungmin. Dan selama tiga hari ini ia terus-terusan merenungi nasib Sungmin yang sudah bisa dipastikan akan di tolak mentah-mentah oleh kakaknya. Yah walaupun sebenarnya, Kyuhyun juga belum mendengar kabar buruk itu sih.

By the way, hari ini adalah hari jumat. Dan itu berarti hari ini adalah bagian kelasnya untuk mengikuti kelas renang. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun bertekad untuk membuang jauh-jauh bayangan sunbae cantiknya itu dan akan berusaha mengalihkannya dengan menikmati pemandangan seksi gadis-gadis berbaju renang yang sudah pasti sekarang sedang mengganti baju mereka di locker room. Hmm, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun tidak sabar, kukuku~

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki areal kolam renang sekolah. Disana sudah nampak ramai oleh beberapa orang yang diketahui sebagai teman-teman sekelasnya dan juga beberapa sunbae yang akan melatih mereka hari ini. Kenapa bukan guru bidang study yang melatih mereka? Tentu saja karena sekolah ini ingin agar para murid tingkat akhir membagikan ilmunya kepada adik kelas, dan tentu saja mereka akan mendapat nilai plus di dua mata pelajaran yang mereka ingin tambahkan nilainya.

"Cepat ganti pakaian kalian dan berkumpul di sisi kolam 5 menit lagi!" Kyuhyun segera bergegas pergi ke locker room saat salah seorang sunbae meneriakan perintahnya. Locker room itu sudah nampak sepi, mengingat yang lainnya sudah selesai berganti baju dan ia masuk paling terakhir tadi, tak ingin memikirkan hal tersebut dengan segera diambilnya celana renang hitamnya dari dalam locker lalu dengan segera menanggalkan pakaiannya. Membuat kulitnya yang putih pucat dan dada bidangnya yang nampak sangat nyaman untuk bersandar ter-ekpose jelas. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, lelaki itu pun meninggalkan locker room dengan membawa sebuah kacamata renang dan penutup kepala digenggamannya.

Dilihatnya teman-teman sekelasnya yang telah berbaris rapi disalah satu sisi kolam. Dengan segera ia pun ikut berbaris dengan posisi ia yang berada di barisan paling belakang. Dan sesuai dengan niat awal, maka kedua bola mata miliknya pun langsung melirik ke barisan putri tanpa berniat untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari siswi-siswi berbaju renang tersebut.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang semuanya! Ireumeun Sungmin ibnida, hari ini saya yang akan mengajar kelas kalian bersama dengan Yunho-ssi dan Jungmo-ssi, jadi mohon partisipasinya."

DEG

Kyuhyun seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Menatap lekat sunbaenya yang sedari kemarin mengganggu pikirannya. Parasnya yang cantik nampak sangat memukau dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di bibir merahnya. Dan—glup, sunbaenya bahkan topless sekarang, membuat kulitnya yang putih mulus dan nipple berwarna merah kecoklatannya terlihat jelas sekarang. Dan omo! Lelaki manis itu bahkan memiliki abs yang benar-benar terbentuk. Dia jadi malu sendiri nih ._.

"Baik yang namanya saya absen silahkan bersiap di spot masing-masing blablabla—" Kyuhyun tidak fokus. Benar-benar tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. Seluruh perhatiannya ia tujukan pada sunbae cantiknya tersebut. Hingga akhirnya sesosok pria berkacamata dan berambut hitam legam berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari paras cantik Sungmin, sebentar bukankah dia—

"Kibummie hyung?" Kyuhyun berdesis, menatap sinis sang kakak yang entah mengapa bisa berada di tempat ini sekarang. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat Sungmin—yang telah berjaket—menghampiri Kibum yang kini tengah tersenyum manis pada Sungmin. Setelah berbincang sebentar mereka pun pergi meninggalkan areal kolam renang. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun yang sudah penasaran setengah mati mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Kyuhyun tidak perduli dengan dia yang masih menggunakan celana renang sebatas pahanya. Membiarkan tubuh topless nya ditatap lapar oleh beberapa orang yang tak sengaja dilewatinya. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat Sungmin dan Kibum yang berbelok ke arah bukit belakang sekolah. Membuatnya semakin berpikir yang macam-macam, lagipula bukankah hal yang aneh jika mereka pergi ke tempat yang sepi berdua saja?

"Jadi? Ada masalah apa Kibum-ah?" Suara Sungminlah yang pertama kali Kyuhyun dengar setelah kedua orang itu memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Dan Kyuhyun kembali melihat Kibum tersenyum lembut kearah sunbae-nya. Membuat ia sedikit kesal karena setahu dirinya, Kibum sangat pelit senyum kepada orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Hmm, apa kau yang memberiku syal rajut itu hyung?"

Deg

Dapat Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas bahwa semburat merah itu menghiasi pipi Sungmin. Membuatnya sedikit merasa sesak saat melihat wajah malu-malu sunbaenya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan hal itu terjadi karena hyung-nya, bukan karena dirinya.

"Nn-ne, apa kau menyukainya?" Sungmin menjawab terbata namun dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada Kibum. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ternyata lelaki cantik itu tidak kuat jika harus dihadapkan dengan Kibum yang tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya, seperti sekarang.

"Hmm, nan johahanda. Lalu, soal suratnya, itu kau juga yang menulisnya?" Kyuhyun semakin menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Karena ia tahu jika pembicaraan ini telah masuk ketahap yang lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Eung, apa kau sudah membacanya?"

"Ya, aku sudah membacanya, dan hari ini aku akan mengembalikannya." Sungmin seketika mengernyit kan dahi—heran—atas pernyataan Kibum.

"Mengembalikannya? Kenapa? Apa syalku kurang bagus? Jika iya maafkan aku, habis aku baru berlatih jadi masih kurang mahir dalam merajutnya, hehe." Kibum terdiam sejenak. Merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalamnya. Dengan ragu diraihnya tangan Sungmin dan digenggamnnya. Membuat Sungmin—juga Kyuhyun—sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan surat ini hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, tetapi aku juga tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Kau tahu? aku sudah menganggapmu hyung-ku sendiri. Kau membuatku merasa nyaman dari awal pertama kali kita berkenalan di klub melukis. Dan saat aku menerima hadiahmu dan membaca suratmu, aku langsung merasa tak enak. Aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki perasaan yang sebegitu dalamnya. Dan jujur saja itu membuatku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Aku memiliki orang lain yang sedang kutunggu, dan kuharap kau mengerti." Sungmin shock. Dia tidak tahu jika Kibum akan sebegini jujurnya menolak dirinya. Walaupun lelaki itu menolaknya dengan kata-kata yang lembut, namun tetap saja rasa sakit itu ada dan masih bisa ia rasakan. Membuatnya hampir saja menangis jika tidak mengingat pesan Ayahnya yang mengatakan kalau "Pria sejati tidak boleh terlalu sering menangis."

Beda hal nya dengan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu memang shock, namun ada rasa kesal yang terselip di dalam keterjutannya. Ia bisa terima jika Sungmin tidak menyukainya, tapi saat melihat Sungmin di sakiti? Jangan harap ia mau memakluminya lagi.

Tidak tahan untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka lebih lanjut, maka Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kedua orang itu disana. Sebelum dirinya berubah pikiran dan balik menghajar wajah menyebalkan milik kakaknya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menendang pelan setiap kerikil yang bertatap muka dengan sepatunya. Tubuhnya yang nampak gontai berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motornya. Yeah, bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan itu tandanya ia bisa dengan segera pulang kerumah dan menenangkan diri juga pikiran. Tak perlu kujelaskan pun kau tahu kan apa yang sedang Kyuhyun pikirkan?

Setelah menemukan motornya. Kyuhyun dengan segera menggunakan jaket kulitnya lalu memasang helmnya. Saat Kyuhyun akan menaiki motornya tiba-tiba saja sebuah pemandangan tidak menyenangkan secara tidak sengaja tertangkap matanya. Dimana Lee Sungmin, dengan wajah super lemasnya tengah berjalan sendirian kearah gerbang. Tidak tega melihat 'gebetannya' pulang sendirian dengan keadaan seperti itu akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri lelaki cantik tersebut. Setelah ia menaiki motornya terlebih dahulu tentu saja~

"Ming hyung, mau kemana?" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang. Menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah tersenyum hangat kearahnya. Merasa tidak enak jika harus menghiraukan Kyuhyun, maka ia pun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Yang tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedih saat melihatnya.

"Aku mau pulang, ada apa Kyu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memakirkan motornya sebentar. Menghampiri Sungmin dan dengan perlahan memasangkan helm cadangan berwarna biru muda yang selalu ia bawa di bagasi motornya. Membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Kalau begitu tujuan kita sama kan? Dan karena aku lelaki yang gentle, maka aku tidak akan membiarkan makhluk cantik sepertimu pulang sendirian, jadi aku antar ya?" Sungmin tercengang. Tidak menduga jika lelaki yang terkenal sering membuat masalah disekolah ini bisa berkata sebegitu manisnya kepadanya. Dengan perlahan ia kembali tersenyum, namun senyumannya yang kali ini tulus, tanpa paksaan seperti sebelumnya.

"Eung, jika tidak merepotkanmu." Kyuhyun seketika itu juga tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa sadar ia meraih tangan Sungmin lalu menggiring sunbae cantiknya itu kearah motornya. Membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar berdebar dan memerah malu karenanya.

"Oke, pegangan yang erat ya hyung. Kajja!"

BRUUUM~

Kyuhyun menancap gas dalam kecepatan tinggi membuat Sungmin terkejut dan tanpa sadar memeluk perut Kyuhyun dari arah belakang, yang tentu saja membuat lelaki itu tersenyum senang.

'_kkk~ tidak ada ruginya aku mengebut tadi kukuku'_

.

.

Cklek

Brugh

"Haah~ untung saja." Sungmin mengusap air hujan yang menghalangi matanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini tengah sibuk melepas jaket kulitnya yang sudah basah oleh air hujan. Ya, tebakan kalian memang benar, mereka tadi kehujanan sehingga dengan sangat terpaksa mereka harus berlari dari depan rumah Sungmin agar dapat sampai ke bangunan utama dengan cepat. Membuat mereka ngos-ngosan sekaligus basah kuyup karenanya.

"Maaf ya hyung, gara-gara aku kau jadi basah begini." Sungmin dengan segera menggeleng—tidak setuju—lalu tersenyum.

"Haha, tak apa. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang. Lagipula kau harus berganti pakaian jika tidak ingin masuk angin, Kyu." Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu melepas sepatu hitamnya. Mengekor di belakang Sungmin yang kini tengah membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"Kau tinggal sendirian hyung?" pertanyaan pertama yang spontan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun saat melihat keadaan rumah Sungmin yang sangatlah sepi. Padahal rumah ini terbilang cukup besar dan tidak mungkin jika Sungmin meninggalinya seorang diri kan?

Sungmin yang baru saja datang dari kamarnya memberikan Kyuhyun handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya.

"Tidak, aku tinggal bersama hyung-ku. Hanya saja ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga ia jarang berkeliaran dirumah pada siang hari. Entahlah apa yang dikerjakannya di Kantor sampai mengabaikan aku yang notabenenya adalah adik tunggalnya, ah kenapa aku jadi curhat gini?" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli dan dengan refleks mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin, membuat Sungmin merengut karenanya.

"Aish, jangan mengacak rambutku sembarangan Kyu!"

"Hehe, mianhae ^^"

.

.

"Jinjja gomawoyo hyung, makanan mu benar-benar enak." Sungmin tersenyum menatap lembut Kyuhyun yang kini tengah sibuk memasang sepatunya kembali. Ya, setelah menumpang makan dan ngemil akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk pulang, tidak mau merepotkan lagi katanya.

"Ne~ Cheonmaneyo Kyu, justru harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, karena akhirnya malam ini aku tidak makan malam sendirian lagi^^"

"Hehe, oke kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai bertemu besok hyung!" Kyuhyun membungkukan tubuhnya sambil kembali mengucapkan terima kasih. Membuat Sungmin tertegun saat melihat bahu tegap Kyuhyun yang bergetar karena menahan dingin.

"Jakkaman Kyu, jangan pulang dulu." Sungmin dengan segera berlari kedalam rumah. Membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran karenanya.

"Ada ap—"

Grep

Kyuhyun terpaku saat Sungmin tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mengalungkan syal berwarna putih pada lehernya. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang memang lebih tinggi membuat Sungmin harus berjinjit sehingga kini wajah cantik lelaki itu berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Membuat debaran-debaran aneh itu menyesakan dadanya.

"Jja! Jadi kau tidak akan kedinginan lagikan? Baiklah karena ini sudah malam jadi cepatlah pulang, oke? Jangan mampir kemana-mana dulu!" Kyuhyun memasang senyum canggungnya lalu menaiki motornya dengan sedikit kaku. Hingga tak berapa lama ia pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Sungmin setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangannya terlebih dahulu kearah sunbae-nya tersebut.

Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang terus tersungging di bibirnya. Membuatnya nampak sangat cantik dengan helaian rambut yang bertebangan karena tertiup angin malam.

"Gomawoyo Kyu, jeongmal," desis Sungmin pada angin.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Kyuhyun melepas sepatunya lalu meletakannya di rak sepatu. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumahnya yang nampak sangat sepi mengingat kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar kota untuk mengunjungi neneknya. Dan sudah bisa di pastikan jika kini ia hanya berdua saja dengan sang kakak di rumah.

"Darimana saja kau bocah? Ini sudah jam berapa?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan menaiki tangga seketika membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap sang kakak dengan kesal. Jujur saja, menghabiskan waktu bersama Sungmin seharian ini membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar lelah. Dan sekarang disaat ia sedang lelah, ia malah harus mendapati wajah menyebalkan sang kakak yang tadi siang baru saja mematahkan perasaan sunbae cantiknya. Aish, mengingat hal itu membuat mood Kyuhyun drop seketika.

"Ditanganmu ada jam tangan kan? Lihat saja sendiri sekarang jam berapa. Dan soal darimana aku sebelumnya, kau tidak perlu tahu, KiKepoBum!" Kibum hanya bisa menghela nafas berat saat mendapat jawaban ketus dari adiknya. Apalagi kini Kyuhyun dengan santainya meninggalkan Kibum dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Suara pintu yang terkunci pun terdengar setelah suara debuman keras yang dihasilkan Kyuhyun dari aksi membanting pintunya. Membuat Kibum kembali menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk mengalah kali ini.

"Dasar bocah labil, cih." Dan Kibum pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyuhyun kelantai atas dan masuk kedalam kamar tidurnya.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 03.00AM saat pintu rumah kediaman Cho dibuka dengan paksa dari luar. Membuat engsel pintu tersebut rusak hingga jadilah gerombolan pria berpakaian hitam itu dapat masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Pria-pria itu memencar kesegala sudut ruangan. Mencari-cari ruangan yang menjadi tujuan mereka untuk datang kerumah ini. Hingga akhirnya salah satu pria mengisyaratkan seluruh rekannya untuk naik kelantai atas. Sebentar, sebenarnya siapa mereka dan mau apa mereka di lantai atas?

BRAAAAAAK

Debuman pintu yang terdengar cukup keras berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Kibum yang baru saja tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu. Kibum yang terkejut pun dengan segera memakai kacamatanya dan melompat keluar dari kasurnya. Ia benar-benar yakin bahwa ia mendengar suara pintu yang di banting itu dari arah kamar adiknya. Dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin jika ada hal-hal buruk yang menimpa adiknya tersebut.

Cklek

Kibum memutar engsel pintu kamarnya lalu dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Dan dahi nya pun mengernyit. Ini… kenapa sepi sekali?

Kibum yang merasa sangat penasaran—sekaligus khawatir—pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri kamar Kyuhyun yang saat itu dalam keadaan tertutup. Dengan perlahan ia putar engselnya lalu mendorong pintu tersebut agar terbuka. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sebuah tangan yang mencoba menyelip dari sisi kanan lehernya. Dan dengan gerakan cepat—

"Mmmppphhmmm… lepaashhmmm… hmmppp."

—tangan itu membekap bibir Kibum dan membuat lelaki itu seketika kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

"Ugh." Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengerjapkan kelopak matanya. Membiarkan bias-bias cahaya pagi menerpa kedua matanya. Saat Kyuhyun mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, saat itu pula ia menyadari keadaan tubuhnya yang terikat erat oleh seutas tali tambang berwarna kecoklatan. Membuat tubuhnya terasa linu dan sulit untuk digerakan.

"Oh yeah, what the hell happened to me? Ugh, its hurt." Kyuhyun kembali mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya. Namun tali-tali itu tidak mengendur sedikitpun. Membuatnya kesal hingga akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah. Oh ayolah, tali-tali ini tak hanya mengikat perut dan punggungnya, namun juga dengan kaki dan kedua tangannya, membuatnya tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sulit untuk di gerakan.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan tali-tali sialan tersebut akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk menyerah. Dengan kasar ia banting punggungnya hingga kini bersandar pada tumpukan jerami yang sedari tadi malam menopang tubuhnya.

"Haah~ cobaan apa lagi ini huh? Aku baru saja patah hati dan sekarang harus terlibat dalam kasus penculikan? Menyebalkan -_-"

'Clang'

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun tendang kaleng coke dihadapannya hingga membentur pintu coklat ruangan tersebut. Terpental dan berakhir dengan menggelinding ke sisi lain ruangan tersebut. Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak mengikuti gerakan kaleng coke tersebut hingga berakhir pada—

"Ugh."

Dan lenguhan kecil dari sosok itu sukses membulatkan mata Kyuhyun hingga ukuran maksimal.

.

.

Kibum tidak bisa lebih panic lagi dari ini. Semenjak tadi pagi ia membuka mata dan mendapati bahwa rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong dan sangat berantakan, membuatnya berpikir kalau kejadian semalam adalah hal yang nyata. Apalagi Kyu-line sama sekali tidak bisa membantunya dan bahkan menambah beban pikirannya dengan menakuti-nakuti dirinya, seperti…

"Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun dimutilasi hyung?"

Atau…

"Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun diperkosa om-om gila hyung? Bokong Kyuhyun kan sexy."

Atau…

"Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun dijual ke luar negeri hyung? Ya walaupun nggak ada yang mau beli dia sih."

Dan perkiraan-perkiraan menyebalkan lainnya yang semakin menambah kecemasannya.

Setelah berpikir sepanjang hari, akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor polisi sepulang sekolah. Dan tepat setelah bel pulang berbunyi, dengan segera ia pergi meninggalkan kelasnya dan berjalan menuju areal parkir. Dan tentu saja hal ini menimbulkan pertanyaan besar bagi banyak orang. Pasalnya Kibum bukanlah siswa yang menanti-nanti bel pulang, dalam artian lain lelaki itu pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah untuk waktu yang lama. Ya maklumlah, siswa teladan.

Kibum mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak memperdulikan satpam sekolah yang menatap mobilnya garang dari kejauhan. Ia tidak perduli, yang penting sekarang bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai ke Kantor Polisi dengan cepat. Oh ayolah, nasib adiknya yang menyebalkan itu bahkan lebih penting dari satpam gendut sialan itu.

Sesampainya disana Kibum memakirkan mobilnya dengan cepat. Memasuki Kantor Polisi dengan tergesa-gesa saking khawatirnya ia. Kedua bola matanya bergerak gelisah mencari-cari bagian informasi. Ia sudah membuat janji dengan kepala polisi disana sebelumnya, sehingga ia tidak perlu berpusing-pusing mengurus pengisian berkas dan hal lainnya.

"Kibum-ah?" Kibum seketika menghela nafas lega saat kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok Kangin—Kepala kepolisian sekaligus sahabat Ayahnya—tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Senyum kelegaan seketika mengembang di bibirnya. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menunggu Kangin terlebih dahulu bukan?

"Anyeong haseo ahjusshi, maaf jika aku mengganggumu." Kangin hanya tersenyum lalu memberi isyarat agar Kibum mengikutinya. Kibum yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menurut dan mengekor dari belakang. Mengikuti Kangin hingga akhirnya mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang diketahui sebagai ruangan Kangin. Mereka pun memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan mendapati seorang pria berpakaian necis tengah duduk membelakangi mereka.

Kibum mengernyit heran saat melihat pria tersebut. Bahu tegapnya, punggung lebarnya yang nampak hangat dan nyaman untuk di peluk, rasanya ia benar-benar mengenal bahu dan punggung tersebut. Tetapi masalahnya, pria ini siapa?

"Kibum-ah, kebetulan sekali pagi ini ada yang melaporkan hal yang sama pada kami. Sebuah kasus penculikan dan menariknya korbannya bersekolah ditempat yang sama denganmu dan adikmu." Kibum mengerutkan keningnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ekpresi itu tergantikan oleh raut wajah terkejut yang amat kentara. Begitu pula dengan pria yang baru saja membalikan tubuhnya dan kini berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari hadapannya. Keduanya nampak terkejut, terlebih Kibum.

"Bb—bummie?"

"Ss—siwon?"

.

.

Kyuhyun masih setia dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Menatap tak mengerti pada sosok lelaki di hadapannya. Sedangkan lelaki itu tengah menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Mencoba melakukan peregangan tubuh namun gagal karena lilitan tali pada tubuhnya.

"Ugh… igeon mwoya?"

"Kau terjebak bersamaku disini Sungmin-hyung." Sosok itu—Sungmin—dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah tersenyum iba padanya. Seakan berkata 'selamat menderita bersamaku hyung' dan membuat Sungmin menghela nafas berat karenanya.

"Sejak kapan kita ada disini? Dan kenapa kita harus diculik bersama? -_-"

JLEGEEEEEEEEEER

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan ketus Sungmin seketika drop down. Pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang berkata ketus padanya. Dan parahnya lagi ini Sungmin, kecengannya, yang baik hati, murah senyum, ramah, dan tidak sombong. Terus kenapa? Kenapa dia sekarang ketus sama Kyuhyun? Kenapa? Kenaaapaaaah?

"Aa-aku juga kurang tahu hyung. Saat bangun tahu-tahu aku sudah berada disini, dalam keadaan terikat pula." Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya lesu. Melihat hal itu Sungmin pun sedikit merasa tidak enak. Sepertinya ia sadar jika sudah berkata kelewat ketus pada Kyuhyun tadi. Ya ampun, ada apa dengan KyuMin, kenapa jadi awkward gini? -_-

"Sudahlah, mungkin ada orang iseng atau apa sehingga membuat kita harus terkurung di tempat ini." Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan lalu kembali merebahkan diri keatas jerami. Sedangkan Sungmin kini masih mencoba membebaskan diri dari lilitan tali dengan menggeliatkan tubuhnya layaknya ulat keram. Lah, memangnya ulat bisa keram? -_-

'Ceklek'

Keduanya sontak mengalihkan perhatian kearah pintu yang dibuka. Dan munculah dua sosok lelaki berpakaian hitam dan bermasker hitam datang membawa sepasang—

—kostum?

'Brugh'

"Kenakan ini dan jangan melepasnya, jika kalian berani melepasnya maka kami akan mengikat kalian kembali. D-lite, cepat buka ikatan mereka."

"Baik bos!" salah satu pria yang dipanggil D-lite pun menuruti perintah tersebut dan menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu membuka ikatan tali yang melilit tubuh lelaki tersebut. Lalu ia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada tubuh Sungmin. Setelah mengambil tali tersebut dua orang pria itu keluar dari ruangan pengap dan bau tersebut dan kembali meninggalkan keduanya yang masih menatap bingung kostum yang diberikan oleh dua pria itu kepada mereka.

Sungmin yang jengah juga dengan keadaan sekitar akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil kostum tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati bahwa kostum yang diberikan kepada mereka adalah—

—seragam SMA perempuan, beserta wig, dan selendang bulu yang entah untuk apa. What the -_-

"What the hell is going on here?" pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat kostum yang dipegang oleh Sungmin. Wajahnya terlihat mengernyit jijik ssat tangan Sungmin memainkan wig tersebut dan mencobanya. Namun kernyitan itu seketika berganti menjadi tatapan kagum saat wig itu terpasang dengan benar dan membingkai cantik wajah Sungmin. Rasanya tuh seperti melihat—

"Malaikat," gumam Kyuhyun saat cahaya matahari dari ventilasi ruangan tersebut menerpa wajah cantik Sungmin yang telah ber-wig coklat sekarang. Membuatnya nampak sangat cantik dan polos, layaknya malaikat. Eh tunggu sebentar, disini ada ventilasi? VENTILASI?

"Hyung! Di atas sana ada ventilasi!" Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. Dan wajah itu seketika berbinar bahagia saat melihat 'kesempatan' yang tuhan berikan pada mereka. Uhm, kenapa jadi fanfiction religi begini?

Tanpa sadar Sungmin beringsut memeluk Kyuhyun dan membawa tubuh Kyuhyun agar berdiri lalu menggoyang-goyang kan tubuh mereka pertanda ia benar-benar senang sekarang. Kyuhyun yang masih dalam mode 'senang mendapat jalan' akhirnya tanpa sadar balas memeluk Sungmin hingga kini mereka berdua saling berpelukan sambil berloncat-loncatan dan bergoyang-goyang tak jelas. Hingga akhirnya mereka pun kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk duduk kembali. Masih dalam keadaan berpelukan tentu saja.

"Eh tapi Kyu."

"Ne?"

"Ventilasinya sangat tinggi, lalu kita kaburnya gimana?"

"Eh?"

.

.

Suasana awkward yang sangat kentara masih terasa melingkupi kedua lelaki berbeda umur tersebut. Keduanya sudah terduduk di atas sofa tersebut selama 2jam lamanya tanpa berbincang ataupun sekedar berbasa-basi dan tata krama lainnya. Keduanya benar-benar kaku, seperti sepasang musuh yang di paksakan untuk duduk bersama selama berjam-jam. Atau memang seperti itulah mereka? I dunno~

"Jadi, Sungmin hyung adikmu?" Kibum akhirnya berucap. Mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menganggu pikirannya. Membuat Siwon sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Kibum. Menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Ya, Sungmin memang adik ku. Lebih tepatnya dia adik tiriku. Ibuku menikah lagi dengan seorang pria bermarga Lee dan pria itu adalah Ayah Sungmin. Jadiya, begitulah." Kibum hanya mengangguk lalu kembali terdiam. Sedangkan Siwon kini mengganti kegiatannya, dari melamun menjadi mari memperhatikan paras manis Kibum yang sudah tiga tahun tidak dilihatny

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak mengabari orang tua mu? Kulihat sedari tadi mereka tidak ada disini." Kibum menolehkan kepalanya sekilas, menatap wajah Siwon lalu kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Orang tua ku sedang keluar kota, dan aku tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas disana." Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya. Bummie nya masih sedewasa dulu, benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah.

"Kibum-ah, Siwon-ssi, kami sudah menemukan tempat penculikannya!" Siwon dan Kibum seketika menegakan tubuh mereka dan menatap kearah Kangin penuh minat.

"Ayo kita kesana!"

.

.

Kibum hanya bisa melongo saat Kangin membawanya kesebuah tempat pemandian air panas untuk lansia yang kini telah dikepung oleh belasan mobil polisi. Masa iya adiknya disekap ditempat ini? Mengetahui hal ini membuatnya jadi ingin mentertawakan Kyuhyun. Kasihan sekali adiknya, mending kalau disekap di sebuah gudang atau gedung besar, lah ini, pemandian air panas lansia? Pfft~

"Kalian tetap mengekor dibelakang ku, oke? Karena kita akan menggebrak tempat ini." Kibum yang sedang berusaha menahan tawa hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya—kebiasaannya saat tertawa atau menahan tawa—membuat Siwon yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya mengernyit heran melihat tingkah laku aneh Kibum.

Kangin pun mulai berjalan mengendap-endap—di ikuti SiBum tentunya—kearah pintu belakang yang sudah terbuka kuncinya. Dengan waspada mereka masuk kedalam pemandian tersebut dan langsung di hadapkan dengan pemandangan kolam air hangat yang cukup luas. Kolam itu nampak sepi tanpa satu pun pengunjung berendam di dalamnya. Kangin pun melanjutkan langkahnya kearah sebuah pintu yang sepertinya pintu masuk kedalam resort. Masih dengan mengendap-endap.

_Ice cream ice cream__  
__I'll melt you down like ice cream__  
__Ice cream ice cream__  
__I'll melt you down like ice cream_

Kangin, Kibum, dan Siwon seketika mengernyit heran saat mendengar dentuman music dari arah sebuah bilik. Karena penasaran akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menghampiri bilik tersebut—masih dengan langkah mengendap-endap tentunya. Semakin mendekat, semakin terdengar jelaslah lagu ice cream tersebut. Dengan mulutnya, Kangin memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya dan juga SiBum agar membuka pintu bilik tersebut dalam hitungan ke tiga.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

'Sreeet'

_Nan dalkomhan ice cream neon noganaerilgeol__  
__Sangkeumhan ice cream cream cream cream cream__  
__Chocolate ice cream nae kkaman pibucheoreom__  
__Dalkomhan ice cream cream cream cream cream_

Seluruh jajaran polisi beserta Kangin, Kibum, dan Siwon hanya bisa melongo saat melihat pemandangan aneh di hadapan mereka. Dimana beberapa lansia sedang bertepuk tangan gembira dengan tatapan terfokus pada dua object 'berseragam perempuan' yang tengah menari dengan enerjik nya. Dan semakin tercengang lah mereka saat mendapati bahwa dua object itu adalah—

—Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. What the hell is going on here? -_-

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seketika mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah sumber suara. Dan mendapati 'team sukses pencari KyuMin' tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan menggelikan.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjerit bersamaan kemudian dengan segera menerjang hyung masing-masing dengan pelukan hangat mereka. Sepertinya mereka lupa jika penampilan mereka saat ini benar-benar jauh dari kata 'normal'.

"Ck kusangka kau di culik mafia, tahunya diculik lansia, ckck kasihan~" sindir Kibum seraya mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun bukannya membalas sindiran tersebut hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Untung saja kau cepat datang, mungkin kalau kau terlambat sedikit saja, aku dan Sungmin sudah habis di grepe-grepe para lansia genit itu deh."

"Ya bocah! Semenyebalkannya dirimu, tetap saja kau adikku." Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itupun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku menyayangimu hyuuung~ mumumu." Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Kibum berulang kali. Membuat Kibum geli dan seketika berontak di dalam pelukan sang adik.

"Aish ya! Lepaskan! Jangan bertindak menggelikan seperti ini!"

.

.

Sungmin duduk termenung di sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di depan kolam pemandian air panas. Setelah mengganti pakaian ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ketempat ini. Sepertinya karena ia ingin menenangkan diri dari berita mengejutkan yang baru saja di dengarnya.

Ya, Sungmin sudah tahu perihal Kibum dan Siwon yang ternyata adalah mantan sepasang kekasih. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah mereka berpisah karena tuntutan Ayah Sungmin yang tidak ingin memiliki anak seorang gay. Membuat Siwon waktu itu dengan terpaksa harus meninggalkan Kibum karena ingin melihat ibunya bahagia dengan pria pilihannya.

Tetapi nyatanya orang tua mereka telah meninggal setahun yang lalu, dan itu berarti tinggalah mereka berdua yang hidup di dunia dan saling melengkapi. Sang Ayah yang merasa berdosa akhirnya membiarkan kedua anaknya memilih jalan hidup masing-masing, dan menuliskan hal tersebut di surat wasiatnya. Semua cerita itu Sungmin dengar dari Siwon sendiri saat menjelaskan perihal kehilangannya pada Kibum. Dan membuat Sungmin memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari kerumunan orang-orang tersebut.

'Cess'

"Akh!" Sungmin berjengit kaget saat merasakan sebuah benda hangat menyentuh pipinya. Seketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Melihat senyum Kyuhyun tak ayal membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum juga. Melihat hal itu membuat Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Ini kopi untukmu, aku tahu kau suka mochalatte." Sungmin tersenyum lalu meraih gelas kopi tersebut.

"Gomapta."

"Hmm hyung, maaf ya. Semua ini terjadi karena rencana bodoh orang tuaku yang ingin mempersatukanku dengan Kibum hyung, maaf kalau kau jadi ikut terlibat." Sungmin—yang masih setia dengan senyumnya—menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Gwenchana, lagipula aku senang kok, terjebak bersama para lansia bersamamu, hahaha." Sungmin tertawa renyah. Membuat Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itupun tak ayal ikut tertawa. Tawa Sungmin benar-benar terdengar sangat merdu ditelinganya, membawa perasaan tenang saat mendengarnya.

Lelah tertawa keduanya pun kembali memandangi kolam air panas dihadapan mereka. Menatap refleksi bulan sabit yang terbentuk dipermukaan air kolam. Menikmati tenangnya semilir angin yang berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut keduanya.

"Tempat ini menenangkan ya?" ucap Sungmin sambil tetap memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati atmosfer menenangkan disekelilingnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah Sungmin pun terpukau dan tersenyum kecil. Mengagumi setiap lekuk wajah sang sunbae cantik yang telah menarik perhatiannya dari pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Menurutku wajahmu lebih menenangkan hati hyung." Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu seketika membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Dan tanpa sadar mengundang semburat merah tipis pada kedua belah pipi chubby nya.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam. Membiarkan tubuh keduanya mendekat secara perlahan mengikuti hati masing-masing, semakin dekat hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu bersentuhan dengan gamblang. Tanpa paksaan, tanpa tuntutan, keduanya bibir itu saling melumat. Saling mengecap rasa manis dari bibir pasangan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya tautan itu terlepas dan hembusan nafas lega terhembus dari indra pernapasan mereka.

"Saranghae hyung, jeongmal." Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun yang menghujaminya dengan perasaan tulus. Melihat itu Sungmin pun tersenyum lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada setiap pipi Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih karena sudah membuatku mencintaimu, nado saranghae Kyuhyun." Dan bibir itu kembali bertemu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain…

.

"Hannie lihat, rencanaku berhasil kan? Bahkan aku membuat banyak pihak bahagia sekarang."

"Eum Heechul ku memang yang terbaik juga yang tercantik, aku bangga memilikinya sebagai istri."

"Jangan cuma bangga dong, kasih hadiah kek (pout)."

"(sigh) Baiklah, kau mau hadiah apa baby?"

"(smirk) Berikan aku cucu~"

"Hah (sweatdrop) bagaimana caranya?"

"(evilsmirk) Nikahkan anak-anak kita sekarang, ayo-ayo. Kalau perlu malam ini saja, supaya proses membuat cucu kita jadi lebih cepat."

Dan Hangeng hanya bisa terduduk lesu mendengarnya.

.

END COY!

.

Apakah mengecewakan? Maaf deh kalo mengecewakan /

Tadinya mau dibikin threeshot, tapi nanti malah jadi bershot-shot lagi hahaha

Btw, aku ganyangka respon readers bagus untuk ff ini, serius aku senang, terimakasih semua :**

Gamau banyak omong haha, aku ingin membalas review, tapi isinya hampir sama semua hehe. Walaupun ada yang nyebut aku napeun yeoja di review haha aku gangerti kenapa, tapi yasudahlah, maaf aja kalo ite ada salah ._.

Oke-oke, readers baik memberi feedback readers yang diam berarti gatau mau review apa kkk

Review juseyoooooooooooo :3

Sign

**Pumpkin Ite**


End file.
